


Research

by klutzy_girl



Category: Modern Family (TV)
Genre: Babies, F/M, Family, Fluff, Season/Series 10, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 14:01:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17408228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: Spoilers up toA Moving Day. Haley spends months researching, trying to find the perfect names for her babies.





	Research

**Author's Note:**

> I'm pretty sure at least one of the twins is a boy thanks to an Insta Story that Sarah Hyland posted a few days ago but this wouldn't leave me alone. Enjoy!

After months spent searching numerous baby names sites, Haley was thrilled to find two perfect choices six weeks before her due date. And now, the exhausted new mom leaned against Claire as they watched their family interact with the twins. She couldn’t wait to reveal her daughters’ names - not even Dylan knew since she figured he’d spill the secret. Fortunately, he had already agreed to the names without even knowing them, figuring it was her choice since she had carried and given birth to them. “So, are you ever going to spill?” Claire asked, wrapping an arm around Haley.

Haley nodded. “Yes.”

“Don’t leave us hanging,” Phil jokingly pleaded as her rocked his youngest granddaughter back and forth. Although he still didn’t look forward to having two babies in the house, he already loved his grandkids and now completely understood what Jay had meant during their conversation months earlier.

“I’m sure they’re perfect,” Dylan told his girlfriend. He looked down at his oldest daughter and beamed at her.

“They are,” Haley confirmed. She ached to hold one - or both - of her babies but she was pretty close to finally giving in and going to sleep so that wasn’t the best idea right now. Baby A, our oldest, is named Trinity. Baby B is named Delta.”

Claire stilled. “Trinity and Delta? How’d you come up with those names?”

“Trinity means triad, and Delta is the fourth letter of the Greek alphabet. I chose these specific names because they’re the third and fourth members of our family - mine and Dylan’s anyway,” Haley explained. 

Dylan shifted Trinity a bit and walked over to Haley’s hospital bed so he could kiss her. “I love the names. Good job, Haley.”

“Thanks.” Haley’s eyes started to flutter shut but she kept them open for a few more minutes. “And before you ask, they have middle names too - Trinity’s is Claire and Delta’s is Farrah.” And then she fell asleep.

“Trinity Claire and Delta Farrah Dunphy-Marshall. Good, strong choices.” Phil started murmuring some comforting words at Delta when she began fussing. He let out a sigh of relief when she settled down.

Claire kissed the top of Haley’s head and then held her arms out. “Give me one of the babies,” she demanded.

Phil laughed and handed Delta over. “Good luck,” he told his wife.

Claire gazed upon her granddaughter and grinned. “Fuck, Phil, we’re grandparents now.” 

“Weird, isn’t it?”

“Should I sleep now?” Dylan questioned as he handed Trinity over to Phil.

“Probably. We’re not going to get much sleep at all from now on,” Claire answered truthfully.

Unlike her sister, when Trinity opened her eyes she didn’t start crying. She just sat there, calm as could be. “This is nice. Maybe she’ll be the calm baby?” Phil suggested.

“I call dibs,” Claire whispered.

“Not fair,” Phil hissed back.

Haley jolted awake after an hour and a half, concerned about her daughters. She groaned. “I need more sleep,” she whined after Dylan kissed her.

“You’ll get it,” Claire assured her as she picked up Trinity from the bassinet and handed her over. Dylan gently deposited Delta in her other arm.

“Holy shit, I’m a mom now. To two kids!” This hadn’t been in her plans just yet and Haley was still terrified but she was ready to raise these girls. And she’d forever be thankful to her parents for everything they were doing to support her and Dylan.

“Yeah, you are.” Claire quickly snapped a photo of Haley, Trinity, and Delta then put her phone back in her pocket. 

Phil waved at Dylan. “Get in there. We need a picture of the four of you,” he encouraged. As soon as Dylan scurried back to Haley, he took the picture.

Haley teared up as she looked back and forth between her daughters. “I love you, baby girls.” 

Trinity and Delta had a lot to look forward to, courtesy of their large, weird family. They’d fit right in with the chaos.


End file.
